all the things begin and end there
by Moon Waltz
Summary: —atau seperti kehadiranmu, seperti pertemuan kita waktu itu dan setelahnya dan sekarang dan mungkin nanti dan seterusnya entah sampai kapan; tidak semua hal membutuhkan alasan. / Untuk #Shibamuratales


_**Notes:**_ Untuk #Shibamuratales yang diadakan oleh Anclyne dan Acchan. Akhirnya, kubuat juga RyoMura (?) alias Ryo- _san_ sama Eijun, hahaha. Agak menantang juga karena karakternya Ryo- _san_ ini tipeku banget (?) jadi mati-matian bikin dia enggak OOC (walau sepertinya gagal lol), kalo siapa tuh _catcher_ yang kacamataan /ditabok/ aku gak peduli dia OOC atau enggak #dusta. Aku jarang ngasih rekomendasi _background music_ , tapi coba baca ini sambil dengerin _Souzou Forest-_ nya _Kashitarou Itou_ deh.

Oke, langsung aja. Selamat membaca! :)))

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji

Little Red Riding Hood © Charles Perrault

 **.**

 _ **all the things begin and end there**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[-** _begin-_ **]**

Kau membenci manusia.

Atau, begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat kutangkap dari caramu bersikap. Mungkin _benci_ adalah kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk merelasikan perasaanmu kepada mereka, tetapi, tak banyak kata yang kutahu untuk dapat menggambarkan sesuatu, khusunya yang bersifat abstrak seperti perasaan.

Lagipula, kupikir itu bukan pendapat yang tak biasa; manusia pun bisa saling membenci sesamanya. Kau akan menemukan bahwa mereka tak hanya sanggup membunuh kaummu demi kenyamanan, mereka pun sanggup menyingkirkan manusia lain yang dianggap _berbeda_.

Jadi, ketika pertama kali kumenemukanmu meringkuk di antara akar pepohonan di tengah hutan, terluka dan kelaparan, aku tak menganggap tatapanmu yang seolah hendak menerkamku, meski aku tengah berusaha menolongmu, adalah bentuk ketidaksopanan. Bagiku, itu adalah sikap kehati-hatian yang wajar. Terutama pada manusia sepertiku.

Kukira, saat itu adalah hari terakhirku dapat menjumpaimu. Tapi tebakanku salah, karena ketika kali kedua ibu memintaku mengantarkan sekeranjang kudapan untuk nenek yang tinggal di desa seberang hutan, satu kali pun aku tak menyangka akan menemuimu lagi (meski hatiku berharap dan berharap agar hal itu terjadi); kau nyatanya benar-benar menunjukkan diri.

"Terima kasih," adalah bentuk frasa yang pertama kali kudengar keluar dari bibirmu.

 _Kupikir Kitsune tak tahu caranya berterima kasih,_ jawabku. Kau memberengut kesal dan berbalik meninggalkanku pergi.

"Eijun," di belokan itu kau menoleh sekali kemudian melanjutkan, "namaku."

Tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa. Apakah itu karena ekspresimu? Caramu berkata? Atau justru namamu? Tetapi yang jauh lebih mengherankanku daripada itu adalah—

"Namaku Ryousuke."

—aku juga menyebutkan namaku.

.

.

.

Setiap sabtu adalah hari baik, seperti siangnya adalah waktu baik, dan menjumpai rambut kecoklatanmu yang kontras di antara hijau dedaunan adalah momen terbaik. Kuharap ibu tidak curiga dengan cara menjawabku yang terdengar sedikit antusias tiap kali ia menyodorkan sebuah keranjang dan memintaku untuk pergi alih-alih meminta Haruichi.

Kau tak perlu kupanggil, kau akan muncul tak terduga dari balik salah satu pohon terbesar yang dapat kutemukan di tepi jalan setapak. Jika angin berhembus cukup kencang, _yukata_ berwarna cerah yang kau kenakan akan bergoyang-goyang seirama dengannya. Kadang kau mengenakan topeng, kadang kau hanya menyampirkannya asal di sisi kepala.

Apakah itu adalah suatu aturan, mengenakan topeng itu?

Dan sama seperti semua pertanyaan yang sudah kulayangkan padamu tiap kali, kau tak akan menjawabnya, kan? Tetapi Eijun, perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tak menganggap diammu adalah hal yang menyebalkan, karena aku tahu tidak setiap pertanyaan butuh jawaban, atau seperti kehadiranmu, seperti pertemuan kita waktu itu dan setelahnya dan sekarang dan mungkin nanti dan seterusnya entah sampai kapan; tidak semua hal membutuhkan alasan.

.

.

.

Kau tak banyak bicara ketika makan. Terkadang kau memang akan meributkan hal-hal kecil tentang makanan yang kubawakan, seperti betapa asamnya buah stoberi pada _ichigo daifuku_ , atau _dango_ yang rasanya terlalu manis di lidahmu. Biasanya aku hanya akan tersenyum mengejek, berkata bahwa kau tak perlu memakannya kalau memang tak mau, meski pada akhirnya kau tandaskan juga apapun yang kubawakan untukmu.

Musim berganti, namun tidak denganmu, tidak denganku, tidak pula dengan pertemuan rutin kita setiap sabtu.

Mungkin aku salah, kau berubah, kau semakin sering berkomentar dan bertanya, kau semakin pandai berbicara (dan menurutmu, aku semakin pintar berkata-kata dengan nada sarkasme yang membuatmu jengkel setiap kali). Topik yang kau bicarakan tidak melulu penting, tetapi bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kau telah percaya padaku, terlepas dari fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang manusia.

Suatu kali kau berkata tentang cuaca yang buruk, tentang semakin berkurangnya sumber daya di hutan seakan itu adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk kudengarkan.

Suatu kali kau menegaskan bahwa kau membenci manusia (tak terkecuali aku), dan keegoisan mereka yang tak pernah berubah sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

Suatu kali kau tertawa bangga sambil memeluk seekor kelinci putih, kau bilang berhasil menangkapnya setelah melakukan pengintaian selama tiga jam.

Suatu kali...suatu kali kau menangis, melihat tubuh dan wajahku dipenuhi luka dan lebam ( _untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang kau benci, huh?_ ). Seandainya kau tahu aku pun ingin menangis melihat airmatamu...

Suatu kali kau marah, _marah sekali_ , ketika tahu bahwa yang menyakitiku tempo hari adalah beberapa penduduk desa, ya, manusia. Kau bilang, mereka pun pernah menyakitimu, kau bilang (dengan lirih, dengan nada yang tak pernah kudengar sama sekali) mereka yang telah membunuh ibumu.

Suatu kali kau bertanya, dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis semalaman, "kau tidak akan menyakitiku, 'kan?"

"Tidak," aku menatap lekat-lekat matamu yang sembap, "tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Kau menarik napas hanya untuk kemudian melanjutkan, "kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan, Ryousuke- _san_?"

Suatu kali aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana, jadi kuberikan satu gelengan singkat, berharap gelengan itu dapat meyakinkanmu.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang kubenci, sedikit hal yang dapat kutoleransi, dan nyaris tak ada hal yang kusukai.

Aku membenci kulitku yang terlalu pucat, tubuhku yang kecil, dan bentuk mataku yang sipit. Aku bisa menoleransi merah muda yang memberi warna pada rambutku, dan tidak, tidak ada satu hal pun yang kusukai dari penampilanku.

Aku membenci penduduk desa, aku benci karena telah dilahirkan ke dunia, tetapi aku bisa menoleransi keluargaku, dan tentu, tentu aku menyayangi adikku.

Ada banyak hal yang kubenci, sedikit hal yang dapat kutoleransi, dan nyaris tak ada hal yang kusukai.

Tetapi kau tahu, hingga kini aku tak mampu memutuskan kau termasuk dalam kategori yang mana.

Apakah kau adalah hal yang kusukai? Karena ide untuk dapat bertemu denganmu setiap sabtu selalu berhasil memberikan semangat baru dalam hidupku.

Apakah kau adalah hal yang dapat kutoleransi? Karena aku tak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu, pun tidak peduli terhadap racauan yang kau kemukakan suatu waktu.

Apakah, apakah justru kau adalah hal yang kubenci? Karena ketika kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, namun kemudian kau yang pergi, lenyap dan tak dapat kujumpai lagi; rasanya aku ingin meneriakimu dengan sumpah serapah, memakimu sekeras yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

Aku mencari dan terus mencari. Tidak hanya di hari sabtu, terkadang minggu, pernah hari selasa dan rabu, namun kini nyaris satu minggu penuh kugunakan waktuku untuk mencarimu, berusaha menemukan keberadaanmu.

Ibu mulai bertanya, mulai curiga. Haruichi juga. Tapi kuabaikan kekhawatiran mereka, kutepis tangan mereka yang berusaha menjangkau. Kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Tapi aku berbohong, karena ketika kujejakan kakiku di tengah hutan, yang ingin kuteriaki padamu justru 'aku tak ingin sendiri', 'aku tidak ingin kau pergi'.

Aku mencari dan terus mencari. Kadang sampai larut malam, pernah aku tak sadar hari telah berganti.

Eijun, kau di mana?

.

.

.

Kupikir akan ada satu titik di mana aku akan putus asa dan berhenti mencari keberadaanmu. Namun roda hidupku terus berputar, terus menanjak pada satu fase hidup tertentu, dan tak juga kucapai titik itu.

Mungkin aku akan terus memutari siklus yang sama, mencari dan tak menemukan, berharap hanya untuk dikecewakan. Mungkin segala usahaku ini hanya berujung pada kesia-siaan.

Saat itulah, ketika aku sudah begitu lelah, sudah ingin pasrah saja, kau muncul tak terduga dari balik salah satu pohon terbesar yang dapat kutemukan di tepi jalan setapak. Kulihat angin berhembus cukup kencang, hingga _yukata_ berwarna cerah yang kau kenakan bergoyang-goyang seirama dengannya. Topengmu tersampir di sisi kepala, sedikit retak.

Tetapi kau berdiri di sana, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan waktu-waktu di mana kau menghilang tak pernah ada.

Kupikir aku akan meneriakimu, memakimu, mengutukmu. Nyatanya aku berlari ke arahmu, meraihmu, berharap kau bukan ilusi yang akan hilang begitu kusentuh.

Nyatanya, aku merengkuhmu erat dengan kedua lenganku, mengabaikan tiap kata maaf yang terucap oleh bibirmu, mengabaikan airmatamu (dan airmataku), berpikir saat-saat kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk, karena, kau tahu, mungkin aku tak akan sanggup lagi jika harus kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[** - _not ended yet-_ **]**

Mungkin bagimu momen pertama kita berjumpa adalah ketika kau berusaha menolongku yang terkapar di antara akar, dalam keadaan terluka dan lapar. Bagimu memang benar, tetapi kalau kau mau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah sejak lama mengawasimu di antara pepohonan lebat di hutan.

Kau selalu lewat di hari sabtu, ketika matahari belum benar-benar beranjak dari puncak langit, dan kehangatan masih menyusup di antara udara yang menyelimuti hutan.

Kupikir kau pasti lah manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Di tengah udara yang bagi kalian para manusia, lebih dari sekadar hangat, kau justru mengenakan mantel merah tebal yang menutupi setiap inchi kulitmu. Seandainya aku tak mampu membaui aroma, mungkin aku akan mengiramu makhluk lain penghuni hutan ini.

Tapi kau bukan. Kau manusia.

Makanya meski aku tak pernah absen memerhatikanmu melangkah di jalan setapak itu, aku juga tak pernah sekali pun berusaha mematikan spasi, menyempitkan jarak di antara kita.

Mereka yang bijak selalu berkata bahwa takdir punya caranya sendiri untuk bertindak.

Mungkin adalah takdir ketika aku tergelincir hingga membuat kakiku terkilir. Mungkin adalah takdir ketika aku tak mampu bangkit seorang diri, sedang tempatku terjatuh berada jauh dari pemukiman _kitsune_. Mungkin adalah takdir pula ketika kau kembali dari arah yang berlawanan saat malam dan menemukanku dalam kondisi yang memalukan.

Aku tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memerhatikanmu dari dekat, jadi melihat rupamu, melihat bagaimana pucatnya kulitmu yang terlihat kontras dengan mantel merah itu, melihat segala bentuk ekspresimu, adalah pertama kalinya bagiku.

Aku membenci manusia, kau tahu?

Jadi jangan salahkan sikap kurang ajarku yang terus-terusan memicingkan mata padamu, meski kita berdua tahu bahwa kau hanya ingin menolongku. Jangan salahkan tatapanku yang mengancam, seolah hendak menerkam.

Aku membenci manusia, kau tahu?

Tetapi mungkin, _mungkin,_ Ryousuke- _san_ ; kau adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau datang lagi?

Maksudku benar-benar datang, benar-benar menungguku untuk muncul, tidak lewat begitu saja seperti yang dulu biasa kau lakukan.

Tetapi karena kau berhenti dan menunggu, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain untuk muncul bukan?

Kau masih mengenakan mantel merah yang sama di saat kali pertama kita berjumpa. Kadang, kalau angin bertiup terlalu kencang, kau akan menutupi kepalamu yang bersurai merah jambu dengan tudung mantel itu. Pernah kau melilitkan juga syal rajut keabuan di lehermu.

Seberapa dingin dunia bagimu, huh, Ryousuke- _san_?

Kau jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Wajahmu memang terlihat ramah, tetapi kata-katamu seperti pedang yang tajam bagiku. Kau senang mengejek, jika aku bertanya, jawabanmu hanya ada dua; sinis atau sarkastis.

Tetapi aku tidak mengerti. Dengan segala hal tentangmu, cara berpakaianmu yang aneh, kata-katamu yang tajam, bahkan ketika kau diam dan tak mengacuhkan apapun yang kukatakan, kehadiranmu di sisiku justru memberikanku ketentraman.

Kehadiranmu menjadi sesuatu yang wajar bagiku.

Dan kuharap (meski aku tak ingin lagi berharap pada apapun, pada siapapun), dunia juga menganggapnya begitu.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu kali aku bertanya, _apakah kau tidak takut padaku?_ Kau hanya terkikik geli, menepuk keningku dan menjawab, "kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Aku ingin berkata bahwa segala sesuatu tak membutuhkan alasan untuk ada, karena nyatanya kebanyakan manusia takut padaku, membenciku, tanpa alasan, hanya karena aku berbeda dari mereka. Dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kuubah. Tetapi kurasa tak ada gunanya juga mengatakan hal-hal yang tak perlu dan hanya membuat suasana menjadi tidak mengenakan bagi kita saat itu.

Meski begitu, Ryousuke- _san_ , ketika di hari sabtu selanjutnya kau datang sedikit terlambat, meminta maaf, aku tahu bahwa apa yang dulu urung kuucapkan sesungguhnya telah meresap sejak lama ke dalam pemahamanmu.

Kau mengulangi permintaan maafmu ketika tak dapat tanggapan apapun dariku.

Memangnya kau pikir, aku mampu berkata apa melihat kulit pucatmu itu ternoda bercak kebiruan di sana sini? Memangnya kau pikir, _kau pikir_ , aku harus menjawab bagaimana kata-katamu yang tak masuk sedikit pun ke telingaku, karena fokusku telah sepenuhnya teralihkan pada luka-luka itu?

"Eijun? Aku minta ma—hei, Eijun, jangan menangis, maafkan aku!"

Aku lupa, Ryousuke- _san_ , bahwa sama sepertiku, kau juga _berbeda_.

.

.

.

Aku terbiasa sendiri.

Di antara hijaunya tetumbuhan ketika musim semi menyapa hadir, atau di antara kuning dan oranye dan merahnya tetumbuhan ketika musim gugur datang menjelang; aku selalu sendiri.

Aku bukan satu-satunya _kitsune_ yang ada di hutan ini, tetapi di antara mereka pun aku kerap mengasingkan diri, karena menurutku, lebih baik sedari awal sendiri daripada berkawan untuk kemudian ditinggalkan.

Aku selalu berhati-hati, aku selalu sendiri—

—sampai pada satu titik aku lengah karena kau menemukanku dan aku menemukanmu.

Aku sudah nyaris lupa betapa menyenangkannya pertemanan, betapa menghangatkannya persahabatan, seperti aku lupa bagaimana rasanya memejamkan mata sembari mengharapkan hari esok segera tiba, atau mengalami peristiwa yang tak biasa dan mencatatnya dalam hati agar bisa diceritakan pada seseorang nanti.

Tetapi kemudian kau muncul, hanya untuk mengingatkan hal-hal itu.

Kupikir, mungkin tak apa jika itu kau, Ryousuke- _san_ , karena meski kau seorang manusia, kau berbeda; karena meski nyaris tak ada satu pun hal baik yang kau ucapkan, kau tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan benar.

( _Karena itu kau.)_

Namun aku tahu betapapun aku menolak, betapapun inginnya aku menghindar, kenyataan telah tersaji di depan mata.

Kau memang berbeda, tetapi kau tetaplah manusia. Dan jika bagiku satu tahun tak lebih lama dari satu bulan, tidak demikiannya dengan manusia, tidak demikiannya denganmu.

Meski saat itu kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sisiku, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, meski lebih dari siapapun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah melanggar janji yang telah kau torehkan, kau tak akan berdaya melawan waktu.

Di suatu sabtu yang mendung, sedikit berangin namun tidak terlalu dingin, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak menjumpaimu lagi.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu kumohon padamu untuk berhenti pula datang ke hutan ini. Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan suaramu yang menyerupai bunyi dentangan lonceng kuil itu, berhenti untuk mencariku, menungguku, mengharapkan kemunculanku di depan matamu...

.

.

.

( _Berhentilah mencintaiku._ )

.

.

.

{ _"Kupikir Kitsune tak tahu caranya berterima kasih."_ }

.

{ _"Namaku Ryousuke."_ }

.

{ _"Apakah itu adalah suatu aturan, mengenakan topeng itu?"_ }

.

{ _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."_ }

.

.

{ _"Aku tak ingin sendiri, aku tidak ingin kau pergi."_ }

.

.

.

Seharusnya kau yang menyerah, Ryousuke- _san_ , bukannya aku.

Tetapi ketika merasakan kehangatan yang kau salurkan melalui rengkuhan itu, sekaligus kelembutan ketika kulit pucatmu menyentuh wajahku; ketika merasakan sejuknya airmatamu yang menetes di bahuku, sekaligus mendengarkan baik-baik suaramu yang berbisik di telingaku, kupikir, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini, hingga beratus-ratus tahun nanti.***

.

.

.

 **[** - _end-_ **]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[** - _epilogue_ - **]**

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin yang kencang, semakin kencang, mau tak mau membangunkannya dari tidur siang. Diluruskan persendiannya sejenak sebelum kemudian meloncat turun dari pohon besar tempatnya duduk sampai tertidur tadi.

Ia terkejut, ketika tanpa diduga-duga, di depannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan mantel bertudung tebal berwarna merah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang terlalu putih –kalau tidak mau dikatakan pucat.

"Ryousuke- _san_?" ia berucap pelan, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mengguratkan kebingungan dengan jelas, entah kebingungan atas panggilan yang disematkan padanya barusan, atau justru bingung dengan sosok di hadapannya yang mengenakan _yukata._

Melihat wajah pemuda itu, ia menghela napas, bergumam _tidak mungkin, sih_. Kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Kau Haruichi, ya?"

Seingatnya dulu, _pemuda itu_ pernah bercerita tentang satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya. Dengan karakteristik yang nyaris serupa tentunya.

Yang ditanya malah terlihat semakin kebingungan, sebelum kemudian terlihat berpikir dan tersenyum hangat, "ah, maksudmu Haruichi- _jiisan_?" Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kemudian menambahkan, "omong-omong kau siapa dan tahu namaku dari mana?"***

 **Fin.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wakaka, masih gak nyangka jadinya beneran Ryou- _san_ yang sama Eijun. Tadinya galau antara Sanada atau Mei padahal (?). Cuma pas diputuskan bikin Ryou- _san_ dan karena Jas maksa (eh, maksa gak sih, kamu, Jas?) malah dapet plotnyah, pake dongeng yang paling kusuka pula huehehe.

Oia, di sini Eijun-nya kuganti jadi bukan _wolf_ tapi _fox_ alias rubah, alias silumannya sih. Trus, judul di ambil dari salah satu bait puisinya Robert Browning, tapi "love"-nya diganti "things" /yha

Terakhir, makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, semoga tydac ketjewaaa :3


End file.
